Silinurl Luvt
Silinurl Luvt is a Dark Eldar Trueborn who underwent the operation to become a Scourge and to obtain True Flight. He was born sometime after the fall to a Archon and His mistress who sired two children, Silinurl and his Sister. Generally working as a mercenary, Luvt works for whoever pays the greatest price. The only people he won't except is the worshipers of Slaanesh, or The Bird Eater as his patrons call him by as a joke. Currently under the service of the Chaos Warband, The Scythes of Horus History Origins of The Dark Eldar The origins of the Dark Eldar can be found in the Fall of the Eldar, the great cataclysm that nearly destroyed the entire Eldar race. It was an event so terrible that not only did it kill trillions of Eldar, but it breached the gap between real space and the Warp, and gave birth to Slaanesh, a Chaos God. To understand the reasons for the Fall, it is necessary to know something of the Eldar mind and soul. An Eldar's mind is incredibly complex. Their senses are extremely sharp, able to perceive incredible levels of detail. Their emotions can be so strong that a human's are merely pale shadows by comparison. They are extremely intelligent; their thought processes are much faster than a human's. All of this means that an Eldar experiences the universe and all its sensations to a greatly heightened degree. Similarly, an Eldar's soul is much brighter in the Warp than those of "lesser" sentients. Eldar are able to affect the nether-realm much more than most other races. They are all latent psykers and have the ability to become very powerful with training. It is the strength of their souls that was one of the causes of their downfall. Before the Fall, the Eldar had an immense galaxy-spanning empire comprising millions of worlds, larger and more powerful than even the Imperium of Man at the height of its power. The Eldar lived in relative peace - barbarian races such as the Orks were kept at easily manageable numbers and never had the strength to threaten the might of the Eldar empire. The humans were not yet virulently xenophobic and did not have a large domain, and the Tyranid Hive Fleets were unknown. The C'tan and Necrons, ancient foes of the Eldar, were long ago defeated and still remained dormant. Life on the Eldar Worlds was idyllic, with fantastically sophisticated machines to take care of all labour and manufacturing required, leaving the Eldar free to indulge in other, more aesthetic pursuits. With all menial work taken care of for them, the Eldar became indolent and decadent. They began to explore more and more the arts of pleasure, delving ever deeper into hedonism. This descent into decadence spanned millennia. Tradition and order disintegrated, as they limited the pursuit of pleasure. Sects called Pleasure Cults were formed, dedicated to achieving the highest levels of hedonistic sensation, and their ceremonies and practices became ever more wild, eventually devolving into violence and sacrifice of their own kind. Some Eldar hated what their race had become and left the homeworlds for the virgin Maiden Worlds, or left on the newly-constructed Craftworlds, leaving the Pleasure Cults to their madness. During this time the Eldar had also discovered the Webway and soon mastered it to further their galaxy-spanning civilization. Building realms and outposts within the Webway to act as ports for inter-galactic travel, the city of Commorragh was founded. Isolated within the Webway, Commorragh itself soon became a bastion for pleasure cults and increasingly depraved acts. Meanwhile, something terrible was stirring in the Warp. The millennia of Eldar hedonism had made a massive impact in the psychic realm of Chaos. Within the warp the decadent Eldar civilisation was giving shape to a Power of Chaos, which grew and grew over thousands of years, getting stronger and more defined until suddenly it sparked into an intelligence - a shatteringly huge and malign intelligence, with an immense and bottomless thirst for Eldar souls. This was the birth of Slaanesh. The process lasted for thousands of years, corresponding to mankind's Age of Strife, although when Slaanesh finally came into being, the results with the universe were apocalyptic and sudden. An almighty psychic shockwave scythed across the galaxy. The souls of almost every Eldar were stripped from them in an instant and devoured by the new-born Chaos god. There were few survivors. Most were driven mad, their minds trapped half in the real world and half in the swirling insanity of the Warp. A great Warp rift was created, encompassing the entire Eldar empire and creating the Eye of Terror. The denizens of Commorragh, however, were tucked away safely in the Webway, protected from Slaanesh and its thirst. Though much of the Webway was in ruin, they had endured and, unlike their Craftworld counterparts, remained unrepentant. Though they discovered Slaanesh was still slowly claiming their souls, the denizens of Commorragh soon discovered that by absorbing the pain and torments of another's soul they could rejuvenate themselves and cheat death. Assuming they could feed regularly, the Eldar of the webway had become physically immune to the passage of time. Soon the Eldar of the Webway began raiding Realspace in search of captives and slaves to rejuvenate themselves with. So it was that the Dark Eldar were born, a race of sadistic murderers who feed upon the anguish of others to prevent the death of their immortal souls. A Egg is Hatched and A Hunter is Born Born to the Archon of The Flayed Flesh and His mistress sometime after the Fall, Luvt was gifted with whatever his little black heart desired for being a trueborn. Luvt, mostly called Silinurl or Sili by his older sister, was treated with "most" respect and was generally left to his own devices. From the moement he could run, Luvt worked as a messanger for lots of Kabal's including enemies of his Father, the Archon of The Flayed Flesh. For years he did this until the point went where he no longer desired to run back and forth through two points. So he turned to what all Dark Eldar do, joining a Kabal. Deciding to go with the easy choice and joining his father's Kabal, The Flayed Flesh, Luvt fought and did raids with his father for a couple of years before deciding to achieve his dreams. Flying above the Clouds of the Materium. Deciding to undergo a surgery, which was both painful and expensive, Luvt attained his dream, flying amongst the greatest Scourges of Commorragh. For a few weeks he did this before missing his time fighting, so he left, left the Scourges, left Commorragh, left his family, and left his kabal. And so he worked as a Gun for hire, killing who he was told to kill, stealing what he was supposed to steal, and destroying what he was told to destroy. The Bird of Prey's Hunts To be arriving soon Personality Like most other Dark Eldar, Luvt is a coward who at the first sign of being in danger he will retreat as faraway as he can, even as far as a few systems away. Generally he only accept's missions in which he knows he has a chance greater than 50% to come back alive. He is also very greedy, having a obsession with money and other sorts of expensive items. Easily bribed with gold or other sort of fancy trinkets. Through out his team, other random mercs hired by the Scythes of Horus, he is known to hold the team back to gather trinkets and other sorts of vaulables. His favourite method of killing is swooping down to snatch foes with his talons before impaling them on something or just dropping them. Relations "Friends" The only real allies that Luvt has is his half-brother who was born from his Father but another Mistress. Luvt doesn't dare trust his other relatives because of their dishonest nature, like almost all Dark Eldar. The only reason his brother is trustable is because he is a Wych and prefers straight out murder instead of politcal assasination. Neutrals Most other Kabels and Dark Eldar are in Luvt's Neutral Area. Before he was permantly hired by the Scythes of Horus he mostly worked with other Kabals including The Black Hearts, The Flayed Flesh, The Screaming Hearts, and a number of other non-notable Kabals. Even though he is hired by them The Scythes of Horus are Chaos Undivided and as such they can't be trusted. Enemies The Enemies of Luvt are usually people he is hired to kill or his relatives, even moreso when that relative is his Sister who hate's Luvt with a burning passion. Appearance Luvt underwent a operation to have his bones hollowed out, powerful wings grafted to his frame and new bands of muscle and adrenaline dispensers added to his torso so that he is capable of true flight. Like all Dark Eldar he is generally thinner then most other humanoids and generally taller then lesser beings. He has a number of scars he got from his sister, after "sexual teasing" her. He generally always keep's his armor on because of his fear of being taken by suprise. Luvt has the appearence, clearly, of a avian. Also under operations he had his eye-lids removed so that he would never be forced to blink, while also having his eyes adapted with a "lens" over them so that he wouldn't get anything in his eyes and allowing him to go as fast as he can. His eye's were also replaced with Avian Eyes giving him even greater strength when in the air. Skills/Traits/Equipment Traits *Very much a Coward *Very VERY '''greedy *Sarcastic *Violent/Perverted *Very Agile/Quick *Cunning Skills Being a Scourge, Luvt has incredible speed and agility even for a Eldar. Generally at his top speed he can easily catch-up to almost any sort of vehicle. Although not as strong as others, Luvt makes up for it with his cunning and agility easily out-running them with his Hit and Run tactics. Because of his unique eyes, which he got from a operation, Luvt can tilt his head a certain way and "see" directions giving him the ability to easily track targets. He can also track very movements and can also see in almost pitch-black. Equipment *Splintercannon - The primary additions are a semi-liquid stabilization mechanism housed approximately in the center of the cannon, to provide a counterweight to the constantly fluctuating center of gravity on the weapon. Second, an auto-burst trigger will continue to fire splinters for four to five seconds after it has been pulled, in case the user loses his grip temporarily during the charge. Finally, and possibly most important, is the addition of magneto-impulse directional spines along the barrel, and a secondary power generator housed in the back of the cannon, to prevent stalling or improper functioning. These directional spines provide additional magnetic field stability, preventing the splinters from exiting the barrel traveling at an awkward angle or hitting the inside of the barrel and causing damage to the weapon. *Crow's Talons - The Crow's Talons isn't really a weapon but is instead the talons on his feet and hands. They are heavily posioned with Neurotoxin that will paralize his victems so he can kill them easily. *Shredder - This small, lightweight gun has a chamber within which is kept a metallic monomolecular polymer. When the gun is fired at its target, a pair of magnetic web generators housed at the front of the gun quickly weave a net of sharp, barbed wire which is then launched at the victims at high speed, digging into their flesh more and more with each movement. *Ghostplate - The armour itself is fashioned from hardened resins containing pockets of lighter-than-air gas. It also incorporates mini-forcefield projectors for additional protection. Quotes By About '''Feel free to write your own! Category:Dark Eldar of note Category:Dark Eldar Category:Ghost47 Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries